The Real Dark Lord
by Draco-Newt-and-Harry
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, the war doesn't end. With Dumbledore as the new Dark Lord, and when betrayals and deaths become natural to them, Harry and Ginny must go back, to the day Harry got his Hogwarts letter, and choose between what is right, and what is easy. WEASLEY AND DUMBLES BASHING! Slytherin! Harry, Soulbond! Harry and Ginny, Powerful! Harry and Ginny. Time-travel. R/r
1. The Battle and Tom Riddle

**Hi! Please r/r. This is just what happened at the battle. As you can see, there are some twists. Hope you enjoy them! ;)**

**The-One-That-Loves-Tom-Riddle**

_18th April 1999_

_Bad news. We've lost 5 people. And it's all my fault. Woolcoat, Beauty, Sharpfang, and Spikes all rest in peace, no longer part of this war. If Firewings were here, she'd tell me I was turning into a poet. All because I trusted that damn traitor! And that's not the worst of it. My Ginny. My poor, sweet, clever, innocent Ginny__. She was going to be 20 tomorrow. And we were getting married. My fiancé. My best friend. Gone forever. All because of that stupid arrogant bastard. He betrayed us to that shit, Dumb-as-a-door! Fecking idiot!_

_It started off good enough. Ronald the Weasel was our spy, spying on Dumb Ass Dore for us. We thought we should destroy one of Albus Too Many Middle Names For His Own Good Dumbledore's Torture Chambers. I'd spent more than my fair share of times in there. I heard afterwards they raided that Chamber because I was trapped in that one. God, I hated that dumb idiot. Though I suppose it wasn't as bad as what Tom Riddle must be going through. I found out that Dumbles had him under the Imperious since he was twelve. I wonder if he will be insane when something breaks the curse..._

_In the cell, I found something that-literally-made me mad. And upset. It was a diary. A twelve year old boy named Tom Riddle's. Here's two of the entries, the two that made me break down. I never break down. And I've seen some horrible vile things in the war. Here it is..._

**12th June**

**Dear Diary,**

**Today the crooked nose idiot with an obsession with lemon drops called me today. He grabbed me and put shackles on me. He told me to tell him...something. I...I can't remember. I'm losing my mind. I'm going insane. He tortured me. Cruciatus Curse. I KNOW that's illegal, but who would win in a political battler between a twelve year old, shy, 'Dark' boy, and the great Albus Bignose? Him! He then made me feel better. Blissful. Relaxed. I felt as though I was floating in air... I...I have to go. The Headmaster is calling on me again. Please. I need help. He said I will be the next Dark Lord. But...I just want to be Tom Riddle. Just Tom. Help, please, ANYONE! I'm tortured he's trying to kill me...he's insane!**

**18th June**

**The Headmaster says I must become the next Dark Lord. I will become the Next Dark Lord. I will go and kill my Muggle father.**

_No! I need...help. Imper-_

_**I will kill him. I will kill the Muggles. I will kill Mudbloods and blood traitors. They do not deserve-**_

_Help...Tom Riddle is...dy..ing...Lord Voldemort...Dumbledore said...Pick Dark name...Voldemort... Imperious.._

**I will obey my Master. I must kill the Muggles. The Blood Traitors and the Mudbloods. Yes... Lord Voldemort is born.**

_Anyways, Dumbledork's plan was effective. His idea was to split armies with his new "Allie", MouldyShorts, and take us down a piece at a time. It worked. We couldn't go out alone or in a duo. We all had to go on missions, which made it harder for subtlety. Anyway, it was worth it, because when we raided his camp, the parental test my mother did was VERY interesting..._

**_•••••••••FlAsHbAcK•••••••••••_**

**_"Harry... Harry! Look what I found beside Godric Gryffindor's sword!" yelled Ginny as we ran for camp. When we reached camp, I stopped._**

**_"What did you find, Gin?" I asked as I laid down Gryffindor's sword. She shoved a scrap of paper in my face. I squinted at it._**

**_"Ginny love, it's a bit hard to see when you're waving it around in my face!" I joked. She huffed and gave the dirty scrap to me. It said in bold emerald and silver writing:_**

**_•••_**

**_FATHER: James Harry Potter (ALIVE)_**

**_MOTHER: Lily Rose Potter (ALIVE)_**

**_SONS INITIALS: H.J.S.R.S.G.S.P_**

**_SON UNDER GLAMOUR CHARM_**

**_PLACED BY ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_**

**_..HARRY JAMES SIRIUS REMUS SALAZAR GODRIC SEVERUS POTTER.._**

**_Heir of Merlin_**

**_Heir of LeFay_**

**_Heir of Potter House_**

**_Heir of Black House_**

**_Heir of Lupin House_**

**_Heir of Riddle House_**

**_Heir of Snape House_**

**_Heir of Slytherin House_**

**_Heir of Gryffindor House_**

**_Heir of Hufflepuff House_**

**_Heir of Ravenclaw House_**

**_Head of Dumbledore House_**

**_Heir of HOGWARTS_**

**_Heir of Dragomir House_**

**_Heir of Peverell House_**

**_Heir of Evans House_**

**_FAMILIARS_**

**_Main- Crystal- Silvery Green Ice Snake: rare _**

**_Main- Toothless- Black Night Fury Dragon:_**

**_rare_**

**_Fawkes-Phoenix: rare_**

**_Sal-Basilisk: rare_**

**_ANIMAGI multiple (locked)_**

**_Phoenix _**

**_Basilisk_**

**_Ice Snake_**

**_Night Fury_**

**_Cerberus_**

**_Wolf_**

**_Grimm_**

**_Stag_**

**_Doe_**

**_METAMORPHMAGUS (locked)_**

**_Patroni (partially locked)_**

**_Magic (82% locked)_**

**_X-ray Eye-vision _**

**_(bad eyesight courtesy of a Dark Spell)_**

**_Enhanced Senses (locked)_**

**_Wandless Magic (locked)_**

**_Wordless Magic (locked)_**

**_Apparition (unlocked)_**

**_Quidditch Abilities (locked)_**

**_LOCKED AND UNLOCKED BY ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE._**

**_•••_**

**_I grabbed the Elder Wand, and murmured softly _**

**_"Finite Incantatem"_**

**_The effect was instantaneous. It was like I was in a warm shower. There was a pleasant flowing sensation, then..._**

**_"Ohmigosh Har! You look so cute and hot and AMAZING! Look" squealed Ginny as she handed me a rag. I Transfigured it into a face mirror and kissed Ginny, then stared into a mirror._**

**_It was crazy. A complete stranger stared back. Apart from my emerald Avada Kedavra green eyes, my completely untameable jet black Potter hair and my bright red, irritated scar that stood out on my now very suddenly tanned skin, I was unrecognisable. All the cuts and scars and bruises from the battles had scarred over, making me look strong. My face had filled out, taking away any fat I had left and turning it into muscle. I was no longer a small, timid, thin boy with round glasses. I was taller by 3 inches, making me taller than Ron. I had also developed muscles and because of the way my glasses were giving me a migraine, I guessed I no longer needed them. When I took them off, everything shifted into crystal-clear focus. I blinked, disorientated, then remembered what else I had discovered._**

**_"I'm the Heir of Merlin? And Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin? Oh yeah! My mum and dad are alive as well? Wow!"_**

**_I exclaimed then suddenly shuddered and relaxed. A rush of adrenaline and magic and pure power washed over me like a wave would to sand. I felt another shudder and Ginny's pocket exploded. _**

**_She 'eep'd!' in surprise and I spun around and dropped into defence position, drawing my wand. _**

**_"What the bloody fu-"_**

**_"Anticiso!"_**

**_She cast the Soapy Scrub Charm at my mouth._**

**_"Clean your dirty mouth out! Anyway...Finite. Listen. I had a MMAR-"_**

**_"You had a mar? What's a mar?"_**

**_" No, a MMAR. Merlins Magic Aura Reader. The average number for a young adult is 500._**

**_I was 608, Hermione was 659, Ron was 499, but you were only 451, which is WAY below the average. Dumb-as-a-door is 853, whilst Mouldy-No-Nose is 849. The Founders were all about one thousand, but Merlin was always the highest, with 1,000,000 but you topped him, which is the highest score, so you made the chart EXPLODE!"_**

**_I blinked. Then I looked at her._**

**_"I'm magically stronger than Merlin?!"_**

**_•••••••eNd FlAsHbAcK •••••••_**

_We told the Weasel to tell Old Dumbly a different version of our plans, that we were planning a full scale attack on his camp, but NO! He told the old goat all our plans. We were slaughtered as soon as we crept in there. The old man's army knew we were coming. But, even as we retreated, we 'bumped' into the Imperioused guy's army. We were literally blasted apart._

_Our army is dead. It's only me. I will do this, or die trying. Two fully grown powerful men, against the Chosen One. Crap. I'm dead, aren't I?_

_Time to face the goat and the Noseless one._

_THIRD PERSON P. O. V._

_Harry leapt out to face Dumbledore and Voldemort. They cast spell after spell then Harry stopped. He yelled to Voldemort,_

_"I think, Tom Riddle, it's about time you remembered how to live."_

_Voldemort snarled,_

_"Don't call me that name boy... Wait! What happened?"_

_His features smoothed out and became childlike again. His scarlet eyes, which were always so full of hate and wrath, changed and were now a silver with flecks of emerald, full of pain, remorse and terror. He was smaller. His hair was messy and was sticking up everywhere. He looked...lost. And he looked like..._

_"Hey! Y-you look like me!_

_"Harry...I'm so, so sorry!"_

_"it's ok, Tom. You couldn't've known how powerful he was!"_

_Tom began to sob, big, heartbreaking ones. Harry felt his heart break in two. It wasn't his fault. Dumbledore was strong._

_"Harry?"_

_"Yes Tom?"_

_"Do me a favour and kill him as slow as you can!"_

_"I will."_

_"Goodluck Brother!"_

_And with that, he unfroze everyone. Harry hadn't noticed. He attacked Dumbledore with renewed strength, and Tom cheering him from the side. Suddenly Dumbledore stopped. He picked up a body. Ginny's body. And used a Severing Charm to cut her head off. Harry screamed, and missed the Cutting Curse to his chest. Blood poured out of his chest and Tom rushed over._

_"No…Harry. Please stay here!" He forced his wand into Harry's hand. Harry smiled weakly, blood all over him._

_"Tom," he coughed up a bit of blood. "Please… Close…eyes…"_

_Tom nodded, tears spilling down onto his cheeks. _

_"Please forgive me Harry. Please. I'm so sorry."_

_And with that, Harry descended into blackness._

**_As always, please r/r! Pretty please with cherries on the top? Hahaha lol :) _**

**_Anyways I still need characters! Post their name, age, year, height, blood status, friends, description, house, boyfriend/girlfriend and what they are in the war (Death Eater, Spy, Goodie, Order of the Phoenix, Dark Basilisk, etc, etc {Dark Basilisk is Harry's army :) }_**

**_Th-One-Who-Loves-The-Teenage-Dark-Lord_**


	2. The Battle and Tom Riddleb

**Hi guys! This is just a short chapter leading into the next one. Things will get better from here on in, I promise. Please r/r! This has Weasley Bashing and Dumbles Bashing. Just to clarify, Harry's the Leader if the Order of the Black Phoenix. Thanks to all who reviewed! I'll reply in the next chapter... Or the next :)**

**The_One_Who_Loves_Tom_Riddle**

CHAPTER THREE

REVENGE...AND TIME TRAVELLING

Harry woke up. Looked to his left. Blackness.

Looked to his right. Tom? Looked to down. He...was eleven!? He looked up. Blackness. He looked behind him. Blackness. He wished there was light.

BOOM! There was light. Tom woke up.

"Ugh... Where are we?" asked Tom. Harry shrugged uneasily. It was still hard to think that this young now eleven year old boy, was his former arch-nemesis. He looked in front of him and saw someone that was DEFINATELY dead. He fainted. A girl sighed exasperatedly and a lady laughed. Tom followed Harry. This time, it was the woman who sighed frustratedly and the girl that laughed.

"Harry James Potter Riddle! Tom Salazar Potter Riddle! Wake up THIS INSTANT!" The woman screamed. Harry jumped. He shook Tom who looked up and asked again,

"Where are we? I think I've been here before..."

"And what do you mean by calling me and Tom 'Potter Riddle'? I'm not a Riddle, I'm a Potter! And... Ginny?!"

The girl tackled him and started hitting him hard.

"You-PUNCH-complete-PUNCH-idiot-PUNCH-Harry-PUNCH-Potter! I-PUNCH-die-PUNCH-and-PUNCH-then-PUNCH-you-PUNCH-decide-PUNCH-that-PUNCH-you-PUNCH-have-PUNCH-to-PUNCH-die-PUCH-as-PUNCH-well? Idiot! she shrieked, punching him with every word. Harry winced.

"Sorry Gin, but PLEASE stop hitting me, it's very sore-"

"AHH!"

The floor shifted, and Tom yelped like a wounded dog. The whole room changed, and familiar people blurred into view. The boys promptly fainted again.

"Good Lord, and they're our heirs? Are you sure they're mine? They seem too cowardly for Gryffindor," joked a deep Scottish voice.

"Oh Godric," laughed a musical voice.

"ENERVATE!" shouted four voices in unison.

Harry and Tom were jerked awake. And they fell into a couch.

"What the bloody hell?"

"Where are we? Is this real?"

"We're dead, aren't we?"

The seven faces stared at them. Ginny laughed and introduced them to the others.

"Harry, Tom, meet Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Sal AKA Death, and Nicola Rose AKA Fate and Destiny. Welcome to the Land Of The Living Dead."

**Dun dun duuuun! Lol. Please feel free to leave a review. Pwetty pwease? Haha! Strictly HP/GW, JP/LE and TR/OC. **

**Peace!**

**The_One_Who_Loves_Tom_Riddle**


	3. The Real Prophecy

**Hi guys! This is just a short chapter leading into the next one. Things will get better from here on in, I promise. Please r/r! This has Weasley Bashing and Dumbles Bashing. Again, don't like, don't read**

**The_One_Who_Loves_Tom_Riddle**

CHAPTER THREE

REVENGE...AND TIME TRAVELLING

Harry woke up. Looked to his left. Blackness.

Looked to his right. Tom? Looked to down. He...was eleven!? He looked up. Blackness. He looked behind him. Blackness. He wished there was light.

BOOM! There was light. Tom woke up.

"Ugh... Where are we?" asked Tom. Harry shrugged uneasily. It was still hard to think that this young now eleven year old boy, was his former arch-nemesis. He looked in front of him and saw someone that was DEFINATELY dead. He fainted. A girl sighed exasperatedly and a lady laughed. Tom followed Harry. This time, it was the woman who sighed frustratedly and the girl that laughed.

"Harry James Potter Riddle! Thomas Salazar Potter Riddle! Wake up THIS INSTANT!" The woman screamed. Harry jumped. He shook Tom who looked up and asked again,

"Where are we? I think I've been here before..."

"And what do you mean by calling me and Tom 'Potter Riddle'? I'm not a Riddle, I'm a Potter! And... Hermione?!"

The girl tackled him and started hitting him hard.

"You-PUNCH-complete-PUNCH-idiot-PUNCH-Harry-PUNCH-Potter! I-PUNCH-die-PUNCH-and-PUNCH-then-PUNCH-you-PUNCH-decide-PUNCH-that-PUNCH-you-PUNCH-have-PUNCH-to-PUNCH-die-PUCH-as-PUNCH-well? Idiot! she shrieked, punching him with every word. Harry winced.

"Sorry Mione, but PLEASE stop hitting me, it's very sore-"

"AHH!"

The floor shifted, and Tom yelped like a wounded dog. The whole room changed, and familiar people blurred into view. The boys promptly fainted again.

"Good Lord, and they're our heirs? Are you sure they're mine? They seem too cowardly for Gryffindor," joked a deep Scottish voice.

"Oh Godric," laughed a musical voice.

"ENERVATE!" shouted four voices in unison.

Harry and Tom were jerked awake. And they fell into a couch.

"What the bloody hell?"

"Where are we? Is this real?"

"We're dead, aren't we?"

The seven faces stared at them. Hermione laughed and introduced them to the others.

"Harry, Tom, meet Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Sal AKA Death, and Nicola Rose AKA Fate and Destiny. Welcome to the Land Of The Living Dead."

**Dun dun duuuun! Lol. Please feel free to leave a review. Pwetty pwease? Haha! Strictly HP/HG, JP/LE and TR/OC. **

**Peace!**

**The_One_Who_Loves_Tom_Riddle**


	4. The Real Prophecyn

**Hi guys! Sorry it's taken sooo long to update...I was updating my other story, The Marauders Read HP:The Philosopher's Stone. Please read/review! BTW, thanks so much for the reviews!**

**tloyc2012 thanks for the review, I will take in everything you said...I don't ignore my reviewers! This is only my 1st fanfic, I will fix the mistakes...Thanks!**

**The_One_Who_Loves_Tom_Riddle**

**Vulnus Incidere- Cut the wound**

**chapter 3 ~~ The Prophecy and…**

Tom and Harry stared and they were both confused. 'What? I don't get it' thought Tom.

Harry replied

"Me neither Tom, I'm confused." Tom looked shocked, then had a sudden thought. Maybe...

'Harry, can you hear me?' asked Tom in his mind. Harry nodded, then cottoned on.

"Wait! We can communicate in our mind? How? Why? Where are we? What happened? We died, right? What is this...Land of Eternal Living? Why are you all here? Why is Mione here? Where's Sirius! Is he okay? And everyone else, are they okay? Why am I here? Why is Tom here? Ron killed Hermione, didn't he? Where-"

"Can I have your autograph, please?" interrupted Tom suddenly. They stared at him. "Okay, probably not the right time to ask that..."

Death stood up and started pacing.

"YOU KEEP DYING! STOP DYING…THIS IS THE SEVENTH TIME YOU'VE DIED! YOURE SOO ANNOYING, YOU'RE NOT MEANT TO DIE YET! SERIOUSLY, ITS NOT YOUR TIME TO DIE! Aarrgghh! Now, Salazar, Godric, Rowena, Helga, please tell these two STUPID boys everything. Salazar please." Death commanded hoarsely, throat sore after yelling at the terrified boys. It was one thing facing an angry Imperioused Dark Lord and his boss, thought Harry, another to take on a furious Death. Tom laughed in his head.

"Okay, your first question. Yes, you two can talk in your mind. Thus happens because a) you are here, and b) you are brothers in everything but blood. Don't interrupt me, ask at the end, okay?" Rowena said impatiently, for the 'brothers' were showing every sign of interrupting. She pressed on.

"You have a Brother-Bond...basically, you can teleport to the other if you are separated or if one is in trouble, which is quite handy. Why? Because Nicola here is Fate and she said, and I quote 'it would put a dramatic twist in their story'. So, yeah."

Salazar fiddled with his snake pendant he wore round his neck. He spoke in a deep, Scottish voice.

"We are in the Land of Eternal Living. If you are too powerful, or important, to die, you come here. It's pretty good here boys, you party all night and sleep all day, and you can't get killed or hurt by getting drunk or anything. James Potter found that out for us. Yes, Harry," he smiled, noticing Harry's curious look. "Your parents are here as well. We can see them before you leave." He got a nervous reaction from Tom.

**_"It'sss okay, little ssslytherin sssnake," _**hissed Salazar softly in Parseltongue.**_"Jamesss and Lily Potter don't blame you for killing them. Both Jamessss and Lily know that you were under the Imperiousss curssse, well, now they do." _**Tom looked relieved_._

Helga went on.

"You were fighting Dumb-Idiot with Emotion magic, not Mind or Physical Magic. When the old goat beheaded Hermione here, you lost control. Not only did you release a magical outburst so much you would've died anyway, you were distracted enough to allow TWO cutting curses to hit you."

Harry gasped. "Two?" He looked down and, sure enough, he saw a gash cutting right through the bone of his leg. He gulped, and Tom knew what he meant. He made a sawing motion with his hands to Nicola and indicated to the mangled leg. Nicola poked Hermione, and whispered something. Hermione drew her wand, poked it at Harry's leg.

"Vulnus Incidere!" And he fainted. Godric looked slightly spooked.

"Does he have a fainting problem or something?"

"Or something," Hermione replied sarcastically. "This time it was probably from pain. Or my good skills," she said jokingly as an afterthought.

"Renervate!" sighed Godric. Harry woke with a yell of pain. He grabbed his leg and stared at it in wonder. Where there was once flesh and bone and muscle, there was now metal. 'hey Tom, this leg is sooo cool!' he told his brother. Tom smirked to himself.

"Your next question," continued Helga, slightly amused. "Ok, so, why are we all here? We are here to train you, and Hermione and Tom, so you can fight back against Dumbles. Rowena made a real prophecy, the one that YOU know is a fake. We will recite it."

They stood up and this is what they said.

**_"The Five with the Powers of Shadow, Lightning, Air, Creatures and Earth approach us._**

**_When they train alone, and come as one,_**

**_Three boys and two girls, _**

**_Shall learn from the four of the Castle._**

**_The First to know shall be the Second's betrothed, who will work with the Raven of Wit and the Elves._**

**_The Second And Third to know shall be the Two Brothers manipulated by the old one, who will learn from the Snake of Cunning and the Goblins._**

**_The Fourth To Know is the Seer, the Judge, who will be friends with the Badger of Loyalty and the Faeries._**

**_And the Fifth, the shy one, who was almost there, who will learn with the Lion of Bravery and the Centuars._**

**_They must each find their Protector and defeat the Dark Lord as one."_**

**Thanks for reading! I'll try to update either every week or every fortnight, just depends. Who do you think Tom should end up with? Please leave a review to tell me.**

**thanks!**

**The_One_Who_Loves_Tom_Riddle**


End file.
